Love Makes War
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Mason and Juliet return in their original forms; vampire and werewolf human hybrid. But Gigi turns into a werewolf like Mason. The Russos and Gigi go to war. Who will win? I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place!
1. A Not So Dreary Day

(Alex POV)

A Not So Dreary Day:

My eyes fluttered open to bright, sunny morning. It was like many other days in my life. But this day held a depressing event in my eyes. This day, one year ago, was when Juliet, Justin, and the love of my life, Mason, fought in Transylvania. Juliet bit Mason and Mason scratched Juliet. Juliet, my brother Justin's vampire girlfriend, lost her vampire powers and turned into a 2,193 year old woman and walked off. Mason turned into a real wolf; the kind with fur and four paws. The kind you find in zoos. This day, one year ago, broke my heart, and it was breaking again.

Good thing today was a Sunday; I was in no shape to go to school today. I stood up and got dressed in my denim skinny jeans, a neon green v-neck tank top with a black slub cover up. I went next door to Justin's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Justin," I said quietly.

"Alex," he asked.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"Sure."

I opened his door and walked in. He was sitting in his desk chair, facing the wall, with a picture of Juliet in his hands.

"Missing Juliet," I asked.

"Every day… how are you doing," he asked.

"My heart ached from the moment I woke up. Mason was my first true love. I know it was the same for you and Juliet."

He just nodded. I walked over to his corner and gave him a hug.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast and go to work. It's a Saturday so it will be busy," I said. He got up and we went downstairs. I pulled out two bowls and two spoons. Justin sat down and I pushed him the bowls and spoons. Then I went to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal that we both liked. It turned out to be out favorite cereal that you could only get from the magic world. I sat down next to him and poured the two bowls. He ate his and I ate mine. When we finished almost simultaneously, we put the dishes in the sink and then went downstairs to the sub shop. Mom and Dad were down there, setting everything up for the lunch rush. I looked at the clock and it was 10:45. Everyone would be here soon. Justin and I went into the bag and grabbed out aprons and put them on.

When we came back out, Mom walked over.

"Okay listen up," she started. "Alex you are going to take orders and serve the customers. Justin, you are going to run the register and your father and I will be making the sandwiches."

"Where's Max," I asked.

"He is out with his friends for the time being. Probably a good thing though," Mom said.

We went to work fifteen minutes later when the first of the customers arrived. At around 1:35, I looked outside and saw a very old lady leading a dog on a leash. She looked suspicious.

"Justin, for two minutes, please cover my shift," I yelled and ran out the door.

When I got there, the old woman was in front of me.

"Alex," she said.

"How do you know my name," I asked.

"It's me… Juliet."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The dog barked but it sounded more like a howl.

"Is Justin here," she asked.

"Yeah. By the way, why are you carrying a dog around?"

"I'll explain in the lair," she said.

I pulled her in and yanked Justin from the register to the lair.

Thankfully, Justin and I just got onto our breaks so Mom and Dad couldn't stop us. I opened the door and led everyone in.

"Alex, why are we in here," Justin asked.

"Justin it's me, Juliet," Juliet told him.

Justin sucked in a sharp breath.

"Juliet," he whispered and slowly made his way over to her and hugged her. After five seconds, she pulled away and started explaining.

"You guys have got to help us," she started.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'us'," I asked.

"You see this here dog?"

"Yeah."

"It's not a dog. It's a wolf… a wolf named Mason who still loves you," she said.

I looked down at the wolf who was supposedly Mason.

"How can we help," Justin asked.

"You have to cast a spell on Mason, turn him back into his werewolf human hybrid self again. If you do that, my vampire powers will come back and we can be together again," Juliet explained.

"I'm on it," Justin said quickly. He went through the portal to the wizard world and in seconds, was back, singed.

"What did you do," I asked.

"Fought a dragon."

"Why?"  
"I got Merlin's hat."

He placed it on my head and I closed my eyes. _I wish Mason was his human and werewolf self again._

The wolf disappeared and in his place was Mason.

"Mason," I squealed and ran over to his open arms and hugged him.

"I've missed you, love," he said in his gorgeous British accent. I removed my head from his shoulder and kissed him. When we finished, I looked over at Justin who was smiling gently.

All of a sudden, Juliet, still in her 2,193 year old stage, fell over. Justin rushed over to her and got down his knees and picked her up. A white light replaced her and then she came back. She was again an adolescent vampire.

"Justin, you did," she breathed.

He put her down and they both stood up and she hugged him around the neck and him around her waist. The world was back in balance; I was back in Mason's arms and Juliet in Justin's. Mason put his arm around my shoulder and I hugged my arms around his arms. Justin put his arm around Juliet's waist and we all walked out into the Waverly Sub Station. Mom and Dad saw us with Mason and Juliet and Dad questioned us.

"Justin, why are you singed," he asked.

"I went into the wizard world to get Merlin's hat so we could turn Juliet and Mason back into their original states," he said the last part lovingly to Juliet. I put my head into Mason's shoulder. I sighed with contentment and then Mason signed too. I stole a quick glance at Justin and Juliet; they were staring at each other lovingly.

This dreary day that I wanted to forget forever was now a beautiful reunion. Life was perfect.


	2. Mason's First Day Back

(Alex POV)

Mason's First Day Back:

The weekend flew by with Mason back. We did what we did on our first date; threw water balloon at innocent pedestrians from the terrace. We did a lot of other stuff but we didn't bother Justin and Juliet. They were catching up on the last year. We were too, but ours was more exciting with more 'activities'. More like chaos if you ask anyone aside from the two of us.

Now it was Monday. School days were about to get fun again with Mason around. For his new schedule, he was able to pick what he wanted and when so I had him memorize my schedule so he and I would never be apart. He walked out of the office holding a schedule almost identical to mine, the only difference being the name at the top and the date generated.

As we roamed the halls together, Gigi and the Wannabes spotted us.

"Hey Alex, is this hot boy following you around because he feels pity for you," Gigi asked. She was still as snotty as ever. Gigi didn't know who Mason was; she had been at a private school for the more popular girls. This was her second week back.

"I am flattered that you think I'm hot, however," Mason started.

Gigi put her fingers over his mouth and said, "How about you and I go out for pizza tonight?"

"I would love to, but I have a girlfriend," he said politely.

"Then why are you following 'Miss I-Don't-Care-About-Anything' around?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name, handsome," she continued.  
"Mason Greyback, and how about you," Mason said.

"Gigi Hollingsworth."

"Her real name is Gertrude," I whisper-coughed in Mason's ear and he chuckled.

"Oh, really? Why, I thought your name was Miss I-Make-Other-People-Feel-Bad-To-Make-Myself-Feel-Better," Mason said and I laughed.

"Well, at least I'm pretty," Gigi said.

"Pretty _ugly_ compared to my girlfriend."

"Who is your girlfriend? I demand to see what she looks like right now," Gigi said.

"You are looking at her."

In order to make it clear he wasn't joking he turned around and kissed me.

"Well, I guess I don't want to date you. If you are dating or dated a Russo…ugh…I could never a guy like that," she growled and walked away.

"I'm sorry, love," he said to me.

"What are you sorry for? If anything, I should be sorry," I told him.

"About what?"

"I let you meet Gigi."

He laughed and then said, "Well that was torture."

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course, love. You are the only one I think to be beautiful, Alex."

I smiled and then hugged him. Then we set off to art.

When we got there, Mr. Laritate was sitting at his desk, reading a book on art. I walked Mason over to his desk and said, "Mr. Laritate, you remember Mason, right? He is rejoining the class."

Mr. Laritate looked up and we walked over to two open easels. This art class was an open period, one where we could draw or paint anything we pleased. We mostly just painted anything we thought of. Most of our period was wasting watching each other.

After art, we went to the cafeteria for lunch. When we finally entered the lunch line, I bought a chicken Caesar salad and Mason bought a burger. We went to sit down at a table and Gigi slid into the table we were going to sit at.

"Excuse me, Gigi, but Alex and I were about to sit there and I would appreciate it if you got up and left," Mason said.

"Hmm… no," Gigi replied.

"Gigi, don't you think that it is enough that you were turned down by Mason? I think that you should get up and leave before you embarrass yourself even more," I said.

Gigi snarled and got up and left.

"Everything is better with you around," I said to Mason.

"For you or for me? Because from my perspective, everything's better for me, when you are with me," Mason said.

I smiled and then he leaned over and kissed me.

"So, what were you up to for the last year," I asked.

"Nothing of consequence. I was running around the forest as a wolf. But what were you doing," he asked.

"Just doing normal stuff like school… nothing good. Nothing seemed to be good without you," I said honestly.

"I feel the same way," he said.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. We went to all of our classes and then after school, we went back to the sub shop where I worked and Mason helped. Everything was perfect. _I really hope that I am not jinxing myself._


	3. Jinxed

(Gigi POV)

Jinxed:

When I arrived back at my extravagant home, my girls, Chelsea and Monica **(I made the names up for the wannabes, since the show never named them by names other than the wannabes.)**, followed me everywhere. I went upstairs and changed into my workout clothes and they followed me and changed into their own. Then, we headed to the workout room with all of the equipment; treadmills, bicycles, weights, pull up bars, and elliptical. I walked over to one of the three elliptical machines and started off. Chelsea and Monica followed after me and jumped on the surrounding elliptical machines.

"What was up with that hot English boy and Alex," Chelsea asked.

"They are dating," I hissed.

"What are you going to do about it," Monica asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I have to think about how to get back at both of them in one blow. I do know that you are going to get me a sports drink from the mini fridge," I said to Monica.

She obediently got off her elliptical and grabbed one for me. She handed it to me and got back on the elliptical.

"I can't believe that someone like him, a dreamy Brit, would date someone like Alex," Chelsea said supportively.

"I can't believe that he didn't just break up with her on the spot for me," I said.

"Well, maybe in the United Kingdom, they don't do that," Monica said.

"He is going to pay for embarrassing me twice in one day," I said, taking a swig from the sports drink.

Suddenly, my stomach churned and I didn't feel well. I felt like I was going to explode or that I was going to pass out. I never felt this bad unless I was really sick. I had a bad feeling about this. I couldn't show Chelsea and Monica that their alpha wasn't feeling well. I always was fine, even when I wasn't.

"Um… Chels, Mon, I just remembered that I have to go out to dinner tonight and you know how long it takes for me to get ready so I'm going to have to ask you both if you could leave," I said politely and they nodded and left. As soon as I heard the door close downstairs, I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet; I was sure I was going to vomit.

But to my surprise, I didn't. I was lifted into the air by an invisible force and then I fell. I breathed in through my mouth and I saw a brown, purple, and green light fly into my throat. _This is really weird. What the heck is going on? What was that light? Maybe I'm dead. I can't be dead… what will Chelsea and Monica do without me?_

I stayed there until darkness started to fall. I started feeling weird. I looked out the open window at the moon and then involuntarily screamed. _What is happening?_ I felt my muscles contract and then slowly come apart, farther than when I started. I got up and looked in the mirror and gasped.

(Alex POV)

I entered the lair for a make-up magic lesson because mom and dad were out of town on Thursday. Mason followed me inside the wizard lair since he knew about magic. Dad walked in and saw Mason and started to hyperventilate.

"Alex, why is Mason in this room," he asked.

"Dad, remember Mason is a werewolf. He knows about magic and the wizard world," I said.

"Oh… well he disappeared for a year… how would I remember?"

I shrugged.

"Um, Mr. Russo, would it be alright if I were to sit in on this class," Mason asked politely.

"Sure, just please don't interfere," Dad said.

Suddenly, Justin and Max walked into the lair, Juliet's hand in Justin's.

"I heard that Mason is sitting in and I wonder if I could too if I promise not to interfere as well," Juliet said.

"Of course, Juliet," Dad said.

Mason and Juliet sat down the couch as we had our wizard lesson. It was pretty boring. All we did was go over all the spells we already knew. At the end of class, a siren went off.

"What is that noise," I asked.

"Wizard officers are coming," Dad said.

All of a sudden, a note came and hit me in the head. I looked at what is said; "To: Alex Russo. From: Wizard Council".

"I don't think that they are coming," I said.

I opened the note slowly and read what it said. It said:

_Alex Russo,_

_A mortal you communicated with today has turned into a werewolf. The girl started turning after she took a swig from a sports drink. This could only mean one thing; the new werewolf transformed because of another werewolf interfered and embarrassed her. You must make sure that this girl doesn't realize what powers she has. Unfortunately, the werewolf that interfered was a purebred which turned this girl into a mutt werewolf. You must keep her from kissing anyone whatsoever if you can._

_This girl who is now a werewolf is a Miss Gertrude Hollingsworth. I am sure you can fix this and if you can't get help from your brother, Justin._

_The Wizard Council._

I gasped and Mason was at my side.

"What's wrong, love," he asked.

"You interfered," I stated.

"With what?"

"Mortal life."

"And?"

"Gigi is a werewolf," I whispered.

"Oh boy. I should have remembered this. This happened to me before. I interfered and now she is a mutt."

All I could do was nod.

(Gigi POV)

_Why in the world am I covered in fur? I'm not a dog but there definitely is something wrong with me. Wait, you must be dreaming. This could not happen in real life._

In order to find out if I was really dreaming, I pinched myself and oddly enough, I felt it. I ran outside and just kept running.

(Alex POV)

Mason started to change into his werewolf state.

"Go find Gigi and bring her back here," I told Mason.

"Of course, love. Where should I bring her? What room," he asked.

"Bring her up to the living room."

"Alright. I'll be back soon. I'll miss you," he said and leaned in to kiss me.


	4. Secrets

(Gigi POV)

Secrets:

I sped down the side of the road and realized I was running like a dog; arms and legs being used. _Gigi, what are you doing? Get up!_ I yelled at myself but I never did anything. As I neared the Waverly Sub Station, the Russo's restaurant, I was lifted into the air by a set of paws that had a grip. I looked down into the eyes of a wolf. I screamed but it came out as a howl.

"Get off me! Let go," I screeched.

The wolf ignored me and ran straight into the Waverly Sub Station. Thankfully, the shop was closed; if anyone saw me being carried around by a giant wolf, they would be scared… and worried.

I looked down and saw it was wearing clothes, a button down with tan khakis and a sweater vest. It was the exact outfit that the British kid, Mason, was wearing today. It couldn't be though.

The giant wolf ran through the chair as if it were an obstacle course and then up the wrought iron stairs. I closed my eyes, afraid the stair would collapse or that I would be dropped, as he continued up the steps.

(Alex POV)

I was pacing in front of the couch. I didn't know if I should send something back to the Wizard Council of if I should keep my mouth shut and say nothing. I couldn't handle this. I needed Mason's help for this. I needed to snuggle into his arms and stay there until a decision was made.

As I hoped Mason would comfort me, he walked in, carrying a female wolf. Thankfully, Justin, Max, and I had planned what we would do to keep her from running from the room. Justin and Max came up behind me and set me up. I used the spell Max used to catch the "Alphabetical Deli Robber". I picked up the rope we had set out.

"Soap on a rope. Soap fell off of the rope. Rope shot out of my hand. Rope tie up that wo-man," I said and the rope tied her up.

She squirmed around and then let out a yell. Then, she turned ugly. Instead of looking like Gigi with hair all over her, she looked like a real wolf; the way Mason looked when I first saw him as a wolf.

"Gigi calm down. Let us see your face," Mason said gently.

She turned back with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean," she asked.

I put a mirror in front of her face and she squealed.

"What did you do to me, Russo," she yelled.

"Nothing, but you are a werewolf," I said.

She growled.

"You forgot to tell her that she is strong, fast, and powerful," Max blurted.

"MAX," Justin, Juliet, Mason, and I yelled simultaneously.

"That was a secret," I said.

"Bravo, Max. Thank you," Gigi said politely. Only when she got what she wanted would she be polite.

I scowled at Gigi who had a huge grin on her face. _This wasn't going to end good. If I knew her, she would now try to take revenge. This is bad. This is very bad. She's going to call it on me. Or worse… Mason. At least I had a heart… Mason has it in his keepings and I was unselfish. WOAH there, Alex… not that far. Selfish is Gigi, unselfish isn't me. But still… someone loved me and would protect me if I needed. No one but her posse loves her for real and a mortal against a werewolf or wizard wouldn't end well on the mortal's side. And I don't think that the Wizard Council would get a laugh knowing that a wizard or someone from the wizard world fought a mortal with their powers._

I had to think and think fast. I had to figure out what she was planning in order to keep this from going too far. This couldn't keep up. When it happens, we will have to make sure her revenge doesn't go as planned and then erase her memory in order to keep her from exposing us. What a wonderful job for a teenager!

(Gigi POV)

I could read the look on Alex's face like the new addition of _Seventeen_; she was trying to find out what I was thinking. I knew that I had to be sneaky with this in order to succeed.

_This was going to be easy to beat her. But wait, how did she get the rope around me without tying it._

I guess I must've said it out loud and Alex replied, "Well since you now know that you are a werewolf, I can tell you that I am a wizard."

My jaw dropped._ Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as I expected. I am going to have to be careful in the way I plan this. I can do that though._

Alex walked over to me and smirked.

"You had better be careful, Gigi, because I do have the advantage," she said.

Mason put his arm around Alex's shoulder and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Justin wrap his arm around a random girl who was gorgeous. She was someone that I would admit was prettier than me but who wants to see and alpha say that someone else is prettier. I would think it but never say it.

I scowled and broke free of the rope and ran out the door. I ran down the street and into a forest.


	5. Revenge

(Gigi POV)

Revenge:

It was time to take revenge. I ran around at midnight and tormented all people in the streets. I felt it was the only way to lure Alex out of her house.

(Alex POV)

The Gigi thing was really stressing me out. Thankfully, Mason was able to calm me down. He gave me a back massage and spoke to me in his gorgeous British accent. I can't believe I originally told him that girls see right through that. They definitely didn't. At least I didn't.

"If I wasn't here, what would you have done," I asked him.

"I'm sorry, what," he said confused. He sounded like he was going into a protective state.

"Mason, calm down. I mean, if… you and I had never met, would you have said yes to Gigi," I asked.

"Probably but I would later realize that she is a rude and obnoxious twit."

I was then hit in the head by a piece of paper. I looked up and remember I was in the wizard lair. I opened the paper and read the shocking news.

_Alexandra Russo,_

_New werewolf Gigi is exposing magic to the mortals of New York City in action to lure you out. She is attempting to gain revenge on you. Unless you are selfish and want to blow magic for every wizard out there, we suggest that you stop having your boyfriend massage you and go out and fight her._

_Signed,_

_The Wizard Council_

"How did they know that you were giving me a massage," I asked aloud.

Another piece of paper hit me in the head.

_We are the Wizard Council…we know things._

"Oh my god," I said.

"What is it," Mason asked.

"Oh my god," I repeated.

"Alex, what is it," Mason asked again, with a little edge.

I was frozen. _Gigi was trying to take revenge? On what? Her werewolf state? _Mason ran out of the room and soon came back with Justin and Juliet following.

"Alex, what's wrong," Justin asked.

"Gigi is trying to take revenge. She is exposing magic to the mortals of New York City," I said weakly.

"And?"

"She's ready for a fight."

"If it's a fight she wants, a fight is what she's get," Mason said.

"Mason, you're not going," I said.

"Alex, I'm not letting you go alone," he said.

"Well you aren't going."

"Why not?"

"Because I already lost you once. I missed you terribly…I am not letting that happen again. This is for my own selfish needs."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug and said, "Alex, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'll be able to take care of myself."

"If you get hurt…," I started. I couldn't finish.

"I promise I won't. If I do, I'll get through it," he said gently.

I looked down and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm more than willing to help with what I can," Juliet said.

"And I'll do spells with you," Justin said.

"You see? Nothing gonna harm you while I'm around. No one is going to hurt any of us," Mason said.

"If anyone gets hurt, I swear you're gonna pay if it's not you," I threatened.

He smiled, laughed, and wound his arms tighter around me.

We all got ourselves ready for the fight; Justin and I grabbed our wands, Mason transformed into a werewolf, and Juliet spread her wings. Justin performed a spell that sent us to Gigi's side. Then, he took us all to the wizard world. Oddly enough, we ended up on a wizard battle field. I should have realized Justin would poof us here.

"Where the hell am I," she squealed.

"You are on a wizard battlefield. I know you are trying to take revenge on me so, I'm here to fight. And Justin, Juliet, and Mason are here to help," I said.

"How are you four going to defeat me? I have nineteen other people on me," Gigi said and nineteen other werewolves jumped out of nowhere.

_How on Earth did they get here? Gigi had to have had found them in New York and we were nowhere near New York. We only poofed Gigi here. This couldn't be good._

"We are all here. I'm a werewolf, Juliet's a vampire, and Justin and Alex are wizards. We are going to fight and win," Mason said.

"Are you sure that you can beat me," Gigi asked.

"We know we can," Juliet said.

"I don't think so," Gigi said.

"Gigi stop it! This has gone far enough. I can't believe that you won't stop being my enemy! You are never going to have anything that you want because you are so rude," I told her.

"I already have everything," she said.

"Not everything. And you will never have what you're missing," I told her.

"ENOUGH! TIME TO FIGHT," Gigi exclaimed.


	6. Easy Win

(Alex POV)

Easy Win:

It was an easy win. Justin and I easily fought off most of the werewolves. Juliet bit a few of them and Mason easily finished a few of them. Gigi's jaw dropped when she saw that we had finished all of her companions off easily. Mason jumped around her when she tried to run and gripped her.

"Gigi, you lost," I said.

"Well I can expose you to the world," she retorted.

"Not if Justin has anything to do with it."

I looked over at Justin and he was confused. I mouthed 'Cerebellum Erasus' to him and he nodded, obviously understanding.

Justin performed a spell that took us all home; Gigi, Justin, Juliet, Mason and me. We ended up in the wizard lair.

"Dad," I yelled.

He came in five minutes later eating a BLT.

"What wrong," he asked, though barely understandable with the sandwich in his mouth.

"Oh I don't know. We are all here, Juliet as a vampire, Mason as a werewolf, Justin and I as wizards, and… oh… GIGI AS A WEREWOLF," I said.

"Oh…that's bad."

"Yeah, what do you think we should do," Justin asked.

"Come up with a spell to make her a human again," he said.

"Um..." Justin started.

"Gigi is a werewolf and she doesn't like me, a human is now what she deserves to be," I said.

Gigi turned into a flash of light and was returned as her normal human self.

"Just because I am no longer a werewolf doesn't mean that I can't still expose you," she said.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Cerebellum Erasus," Justin said.

"Where am I," Gigi asked.

"I don't know," Justin said.

"What just happened," Juliet asked. No one knew.

We got Gigi back to her house and then we headed back to our house. After a while, Mason turned into a human again. Juliet and Justin went outside, kissed goodbye, and Juliet went back to the Late Night Bite to go to her coffin. Justin walked back in smiling.

"Thank you, Alex. You actually did something good for me," he said and then walked upstairs.

Mason wrapped his arms around me. We walked into the lair and there was a messenger pigeon there.

"Oh boy," I said.

"What's wrong," Mason asked.

"A messenger pigeon. Chances are it is from Wiz Tech. I hated that place."

_Alex Russo,  
You have saved our world from being exposed by a mortal. Thank you so much. We will be in contact._

_The Wizard Council_

"They thanked me," I said.

"You deserve a 'thank you'," Mason said.

"You do too," I said.

"For what, love?"

"Two things. First, you helped me save magic. Second, you came back and you are still the loving boyfriend I remember."

He hugged me and then I felt warm fur.

"No," I breathed.

I put the newly found wolf onto the ground and ran upstairs to Justin.

"JUSTIN," I screamed.

Justin ran down the steps, tripped at the last one and fell.

"Justin, are you okay," I asked.

"Since when are you worried about my wellbeing," he asked.

"Since Mason just turned back into a wolf and I have a feeling that Juliet changed too."

We ran over to the Late Night Bite to find that Juliet was, in fact, a two thousand one hundred ninety-three year old woman again.

Justin grabbed Juliet and pulled her back to the house and into the lair where Mason, in wolf form, was patiently waiting.

Suddenly, there was a siren and a puff of smoke and some of the Wizard Council were there.

"Miss Russo, we are eternally grateful. If there is anything we can do for you, we would be honored," someone said.

"Can you change Mason back into a human werewolf and Juliet back into a vampire," I asked.

"Why would you want to put monsters back into existence?"

"Please, can you?"

They puffed away and in replace were Juliet and Mason.

"Mason," I squealed and ran into his open arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juliet and Justin hugging. But my focus was on the center of my universe; Mason Greyback.


End file.
